Controlling a Storm's Nightmares
by Demonicor666
Summary: Sometimes, things that have been said are regretted immediately...and you can't go back and change the past. With Amethyst under control, it's no use in stopping her. She will not stop until her goal is reached. And that goal is terminating Steven. Permanently. With new enemies and threats, it's impossible to escape a hurricane of regret, blood, and death.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **_**Sometimes, things that have been said are regretted immediately...and you can't go back and change the past. With Amethyst under control, it's no use in stopping her. She will not stop until her goal is reached. And that goal is terminating Steven. Permanently. With new enemies and threats, it's impossible to escape a hurricane of regret, blood, and death. **_

**(Cover from nightfuryshadows:** ** art/A-Amethyst-STOP-515341085 ) **

Amethyst stared at the Gem with wide eyes, her breathing hitched in terrified fear.

"If you don't shut your mouth, I will make it happen!" The red Gem growled, grabbing the purple Gem's neck and bringing her up to her eye level, to which Amethyst brought her hands up to the other Gem's hands, struggling to breathe.

"You disgusting animal...what a shame it must feel to be an outcast. Look at you. A big _**mistake**_. You shouldn't even be here. A total error," she hissed into her face, releasing Amethyst, causing her to fall onto the ground harshly with a yelp of pain. The purple Gem looked up at the taller Gem, tears springing to her eyes.

"I hope you _**die **_here. It'll make the world a better place. If I could, I would have slayed your neck by now. Farewell, _**beast**_." The door slammed closed loudly, leaving a shocked and mortified Amethyst inside the cage…

"Aww, come on, Amethyst! Are you afraid? Where's the brave dragon?" Steven exclaimed, giving his friend a huge grin as he tilted his head.

Amethyst blinked, flicking her gaze over to the boy. Usually she was the one who loved to barge into new places, but this time it didn't feel right. She had a very bad feeling about entering this Temple. Even Pearl mentioned that this area was a blocked zone, and that no one should enter it. She drew in a breath. Well, it wouldn't hurt to go inside, she supposed...as long as they didn't touch anything.

"Alright, fine, but don't touch anything," Amethyst sighed, a somewhat indignant look on her face.

"Yes!" Steven said happily, glancing inside the large room. Taking hold of his friend's hand, he pulled her forward and said, "Let's go!"

The two Gems wandered inside curiously, glancing around very often and observing the area. There were stacks of pillars surrounding them, with beautiful branches with fake green leaves covering them. They curled around the pillars from bottom to top. There was a giant staircase to the left, a couple of small boulders blocking the entrance. There was another staircase at the opposite side of the room, clear of boulders. At the ceiling hung strange letters, as if it was trying to form a symbol of some sort, but it was cracked, failing to display a picture.

"Hmm...it looks so wrecked. I wonder what was the last thing that happened here," Steven muttered, narrowing his eyes at a faint red rock. But Amethyst quickly yanked him back and turned him around, chuckling nervously.

"Hah...I dunno," she replied, hoping he hadn't seen the bones and puddles of blood. "Probably some Gem craziness. Let's uh, go upstairs and see what's up there," she suggested, gesturing to the staircase that wasn't blocked with any obstacles.

"Aww, do we have to go through there? How about we go through the messy staircase?" Steven said, pointing at the rocks and staircase.

"Wha - what?! No, we can't go in there! You don't know what could be in there. That one looks more dangerous and the ceiling might fall on us."

Steven blinked, turning to face her. "I doubt that...and we'll be fine, because if it does, my bubble will protect us!" He protested, heading toward the stairs. Amethyst blinked in surprise and confusion, huffing in frustration. Nevertheless, she followed after him, making sure nothing odd was happening.

The two Gems traveled up the stairs, Amethyst climbing up a bit slower than Steven. As soon as the two of them reached the top, they gasped in astonishment.

Hundreds of gemstones were littered throughout the floor, some rusty, some glittering brightly from the reflection of the glass walls. Tiny beetles crawled in and out of holes in the walls, buzzing silently, as if they noticed the other two's company.

"Oh my god...are those..._gemstones_?" Steven breathed, staring wide eyed at the colorful stones that piled over each other. He blinked, his eyes widening as a horrible thought came to his head. Were those _dead _Gems?! Gems that used to be like him?! Like Amethyst, or Pearl, or Garnet?!

He turned to Amethyst, swallowing heavily. "A-Amethyst? Are those regular gemstones, or are they Gems like us? Dead Gems?" He asked, but this only caused her to shush him, her eyes scanning the area.

The boy blinked and looked up at her, frowning. "What…?" He whispered.

Amethyst strained her hearing, trying to hear something that she thought she just heard a few moments ago. Ducking her head low, she gasped as she heard it again.

Turning to look at Steven, she said, "Steven, we gotta get out of here. Now. Go, run, run!"

"What, why?!"

The two were cut off as a loud, blood-lurching scream filled the air, causing both Gems to cover their ears and close their eyes in pain.

Amethyst pricked her head as she watched a small glowing object land in front of them with a click, a small lid and handle releasing small bubbles of gas. She didn't have enough time to react as it exploded, sending shocks of energy everywhere. She threw herself to the side and grabbed Steven, holding him close to protect him from the falling rocks and force. However, the boy activated his bubble, encasing the two of them inside.

"What was that?!' Steven shrieked, turning his head to look at the purple Gem.

"A grenade!" Amethyst answered back, pointing at a bigger grenade that had just smacked against the surface of the bubble. They flinched back as it exploded, the energy force suddenly sending the bubble they were inside of flying back down the stairs. As soon as they hit the bottom floor, the bubble popped, releasing them from protection and sending them sprawling out on the cold floor.

Amethyst landed on her stomach, yelping in horrible pain as her breath was knocked out of her. She glanced up, making eye contact with Steven, who was now sitting up, clutching his head with one hand and using his other to help support himself.

Amethyst glanced at the stairs, her eyes widening when her gaze landed on two figures that were sliding down the stairs swiftly, one of them heading toward Amethyst and the other toward Steven.

Steven screamed as he was suddenly grabbed, being pulling to his feet harshly. The person, or whoever it was, took hold of his wrists and twisted them back, wrapping a thick rope around them behind his back firmly.

"Stop, no! Let go of me!" Steven cried, to which the person pulled him back hard in answer.

Amethyst stood up quickly, her hand reaching towards her chest and pulling out her Energy Whip. She narrowed her eyes and swung her whip forward, aiming at the person.

"A new Gem...surprising, but interesting," the attacker breathed, jumping into the air, doing a flip and at the same time pulling out a gun, directing it at the Gem.

"NO!" Steven screamed, his eyes widening once he saw the weapon. His gemstone suddenly blinked brightly, activating and revealing his shield in front of his stomach. Without his permission, the pink shield was chucked forward, in-between Amethyst and the enemy. At the same time, the attacker fired, the bullet escaping the rifle.

But instead of hitting Amethyst's gemstone, it was halted by the shield, preventing the bullet's movement.

"Another Gem!" the enemy breathed, her eyes widening at Steven, her gaze flicking back to the shield as she landed back onto the floor.

Amethyst, seeing an opening to attack, hopped into the air and rolled into a ball, only her hair showing as she prepared to use her Spin Dash attack. She spun towards the attacker quickly, hoping to succeed this time.

But, unfortunately, she missed once again, to which Steven gasped and shouted, "Amethyst, behind you!"

Amethyst, having heard the boy's warning, unfolded herself from the ball and whipped around... Only to have a strange, cold and spicy liquid sprayed into her eyes. She shrieked in pain, squeezing her eyes shut hard as she stumbled back and brought her hands up to her eyes. Searing sharp pains zapped in her eyes, causing her to trip over a rock and fall backwards.

"Target down," the enemy said, swiftly pulling out a katana and heading over to her. She aimed it at Amethyst but didn't use it on her.

"The name's Bloodstone," she announced, flicking her gaze over to Steven, who looked about to burst into tears.

"And I'm Moonstone," said the one who was holding Steven in place.

"Your name?" Bloodstone asked the young boy.

"I - I...um, m-my name is Steven," he replied quietly, looking at the Gem on the floor. "Is she going to be okay?" He quickly asked, realizing she wasn't moving.

"Yes...she will be fine," Bloodstone answered, pressing the tip of the katana against Amethyst's side. "Is she of any importance to you?" She asked, to which Steven nodded firmly.

"And her name? I surprisingly cannot identify her gemstone. I have never seen such a strange Gem."

"Her name is Amethyst..." Steven replied.

"Amethyst? Haven't seen a Gem with her stone in thousands of years," Bloodstone muttered, to which Moonstone frowned.

"Can you let us go now, please? We don't want to cause any trouble, and we didn't mean to trespass here," the boy started, shifting on his feet nervously. The others must be worried sick... Amethyst was right; coming here was an extremely bad idea. He should have listened to her...

"Now, why would we do that? If we let you go, then what was the point in capturing you? No, you're coming with us," Moonstone snapped, tightening her grip on Steven, causing him to yelp.

Amethyst shifted, shaking her head as she began to sit up. Something in that spray had caused her to pass out. But that didn't change the fact that her eyes were still burning horribly; she still had them closed shut.

"Steven?" She managed to speak out, but got an answer from someone else.

"You are a Gem that should have been back at the Homeworld a long time ago. And I'm not stupid because your fluent language and fighting skills are impressive and perfectly mastered, and only Gems that have been alive long enough know how to fight like that. I demand an answer from you immediately, since there has been no records of an amethyst living at the Homeworld. So tell the truth, or it'll only be worse for you and the boy," Bloodstone hissed firmly, now pointing the tip of the blade close to Amethyst's face.

Amethyst blinked, swallowing as she tried to come up with an answer. She couldn't reveal her identity as one of the members of the Crystal Gems, especially Steven. Bloodstone and Moonstone were Gems. Amethyst knew that from the beginning, when they started attacking. Plus, this was a Gem Temple, so there was no doubt in that. Sooner or later they were going to find out she was an Earth Gem created from one of the Kindergartens. She had no clue on how they would react. She had no idea on what they would do to her. She thankfully thought of an answer, but she knew they wouldn't believe her. All the Warp Pads were broken...wait. First of all, how did _they_ get here? Now that the purple Gem thought about it, it was impossible for Gems to be here at the moment. A sudden sick feeling settled itself inside her stomach. She now hoped there were no other Gems hiding around this area.

"I...I couldn't get back because-" Amethyst started.

"Stop, that's enough. I just realized that there are supposed to be no Gems here on this planet." Bloodstone interrupted, glancing at Moonstone.

Moonstone nodded and walked over to her, still holding Steven firmly, forcing him to walk with her.

"Don't you see? She's one of_ them_..." She growled, narrowing her eyes at the purple Gem.

"You're right. That answers all my questions. That explains everything. It explains why we haven't seen a Gem like her before," she muttered, brushing her red bangs away from her forehead, her pupils narrowing slightly. "But why isn't she with the others? She must have escaped. Or they left her behind."

"We need to bring her back. We can bring him too," Moonstone said, adjusting her grip on Steven.

"B-But, no! You can't take us there!" Steven breathed, his heart beginning to beat quicker in fear, his breathing quickening as well. They couldn't go there, they just couldn't! What would happen to them? Would he even be able to breathe up there?!

Amethyst attempted to open her eyes, wincing at the bright light that met her pupils. She found that it was useless in trying to open her eyes. She'd have to wash the spray out with water as soon as she could. However, she had an uneasy feeling that she wouldn't be able to for a long time.

"Why shouldn't we? It's our job; and you can't do anything about it," Bloodstone said. "Maybe you should have thought twice before entering this restricted zone."

Bloodstone glanced up the stairs, grinning. "Next stop: Homeworld."


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you think she will do to them?" Moonstone asked uneasily, fidgeting a bit in nervousness as she glanced at the other Gem.

"I don't know. Does it look like I know? She can do whatever she wants to them, it really doesn't matter. Why do _you _care?" Bloodstone replied, leaning against the wall as she watched the bubbles in her drink pop suspiciously.

"Because it's just that, sometimes, things can get a bit out of hand…" Moonstone said, swallowing nervously. "Maybe…" she trailed off, hoping the other Gem hadn't heard her unfinished sentence.

"Maybe what?" the red Gem persisted, getting ready to take a sip from the cup.

Moonstone sighed, blinking at her. "Maybe we shouldn't have brought those two Gems here-"

Bloodstone spat the liquid out, dropping the cup, watching it fall onto the floor. "EW WHAT THE HECK WAS IN THAT?!" She gagged, covering her mouth in disgust, her eyes wide.

"Lemonade?"

"That was _not _lemonade! There were _bubbles _in it! I _knew_ I shouldn't have drank it!" Bloodstone growled. "I'm going to find out who served me that."

Moonstone sighed in relief, thankful that she hadn't heard what she said a few moments ago. If she had, she would have started an argument with her.

"Anyways...I'm going to go check on them. The prisoners," Moonstone answered, beginning to head over toward the door. She felt the other Gem glare at her, but otherwise didn't say anything. The pale Gem opened the door and stepped to the other side, walking down the hall slowly as she glanced around, observing the scratched and beaten walls. Some of them had splotches of red, causing the Gem to glance away quickly, wincing at the sight. She froze as she heard a scream echo through the halls, sending shivers up her back. Quickly summoning her bow and arrow, she kept it close to her chest, making her way down the narrow hall.

Steven grinned, watching the purple dog roll around lazily. She accidentally inhaled some dust, causing the dog to sneeze repeatedly, shaking her head and blinking big eyes.

"That was so adorable, Amethyst!" Steven laughed, crawling over toward Gem. He sat next to her, patting her head.

"Aw, thanks," Amethyst replied, kicking out her legs and rolling over, so now she was laying on her stomach. She peeked in - between the bars, squinting her eyes in hopes of spotting anything suspicious.

"How's your eyes?" Steven asked, noticing that the bright light was reflecting off of the Gem's pupils, giving off a decent glimmer.

"Better. It actually kind of cleared my vision a bit, I think. Thankfully you didn't get sprayed," the dog stated. She pricked her head as her ears suddenly twitched oddly, the dog's eyes narrowing a bit as if she was concentrating.

"Amethyst? What's wrong?" Steven asked, glancing around to see if anyone was watching them. The small dog stood up, her tail straight and alert.

"I hear footsteps coming this way," she pointed out. She shape shifted back into her original form, on her hands and knees. The two of them flinched as someone neared the bars slowly, her gaze falling on them.

"Hello," Moonstone greeted, waving a hand, trying to not look dangerous. She didn't receive what she expected, however. Amethyst narrowed her eyes at the pale Gem, gently nudging Steven back away from the cages.

"What do _you _want?" the purple Gem huffed, standing up, the chains connected to her wrists rattling as she did so.

"I was just checking on you two, to see if you were alright - "

"Why would _YOU _**care**?! If you want us to be alright, then maybe you shouldn't have captured us in the first place!" Amethyst growled, taking a tentative step forward toward the other Gem on the outside.

Moonstone blinked wide eyes, silent for a moment before she found her words again. "Yeah but I didn't have another choice -"

"I know you're lying! Stop trying to lie. Of course you had a choice," the purple Gem growled, to which Moonstone stepped back, her soft expression switching to a bit more...angered.

"Fine. Don't believe me. What I'm saying is the truth. I'm just going to leave now so I won't cause you any trouble, because I care so _much_," Moonstone huffed, whipping around and stomping off from where she came from, disappearing out of view.

Steven blinked, wincing a bit as Amethyst met his gaze. "Serves her right. Don't worry, 'lil guy, we'll get out of here soon, I promise…" she sighed, slumping down onto the ground next to him.

"I know…" Steven replied back quietly. "What do you think Garnet and Pearl are doing? Maybe they're looking for us right now."

Amethyst blinked, shrugging slightly. "Maybe, I dunno. I just hope they don't get captured too. If they do, it'll be impossible to escape this horrid place…"

Steven frowned, staring at his friend for a moment. He glanced down the hall, sighing through his nose. "Lion will help us then. Right?"

"He wouldn't even know where we are. And they'd kill him as soon as they see him, if he ever _does _manage to come here," Amethyst explained, closing her eyes. "Let's try to get some sleep…"

"But I'm not tired," Steven said, glancing at her once again.

"Okay, then I will sleep. If anyone comes by, wake me up," she replied with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm gonna tell her," Moonstone said, grabbing the book and dropping it onto the table, coughing at the dust that started swirling around her face. Bloodstone rolled her eyes, crossing her arms as she watched the other Gem.

"And why is that? If I were you, I wouldn't utter a word to her. You know how happy she can get! It's stupid!" Bloodstone remarked. "Considering how quiet and shy she can get around strangers."

"Why are you always saying those rude things about her? She is _not _a bad Gem. She's really fun to have around. You just don't know it yet."

The red Gem huffed, summoning her katana. "I'm going to go get this polished for no reason," she said sarcastically, to which the other Gem giggled.

"_LET ME GO_!" Amethyst shrieked, trying to pull her arms out of the Gems' grips. "I'm _NOT _leaving Steven behind, s-so let go of me!" She protested, glaring up at the Gems. All three of them entered a strange large room, the bright light causing the purple Gem to flinch back.

She blinked wide eyes as the two guards that were holding her suddenly threw her forward hard, causing her to fall onto the solid floor with a thud. She grunted loudly in pain, the breath knocked out of her as she slowly pushed herself up. She turned around to glare at the Gems but realized they were gone instantly, and the doors were locked closed. She huffed angrily, standing up straight and glancing around. However, she did not notice the person sitting in front of her, who was sitting on a chair that was on the top of a platform supported by stairs leading up to it.

Once she did, she gasped and stumbled back, blinking wide eyes at the mysterious Gem that was sitting there.

The Gem had yellow streaks of stripes running down her arms and face. She had the same posture and style of hair just like Amethyst's; except for the fact that this new Gem was _much _bigger, taller, and stronger than the other Gem. Amethyst swallowed in nervousness as golden eyes met her own eyes.

"Amethyst…" The Gem said slowly, stretching out her name. The purple Gem blinked. How did she know her name?

"Pretty name for a young Gem like you," she said, standing up from the chair, letting out a big sigh. "But such a poor class…" she added, grinning down at her.

Amethyst narrowed her eyes, trying to look big and scary as much as the other Gem was.

"W-Who are you?" She managed to say, watching the bigger Gem step down the steps, and soon she was on the same ground level as Amethyst.

"What a shame...you don't know my name? Every Gem in Homeworld knows who I am," she growled silently, narrowing her eyes at the purple Gem. "I am Yellow Diamond. The most feared Gem in existence. Leader of the Diamond Authority. Leader of all Gems." Yellow Diamond eyed Amethyst up and down, noting that there were not any diamonds or diamond shapes on her clothing.

"Hmmm...where do you come from?" Yellow Diamond demanded, nearing Amethyst. A little close for Amethyst's comfort level. "And I ask nicely not to lie." The way the Gem said it made it look terrifying. "I have lie detectors in this room and they aren't fake."

Amethyst felt her breathing hitch in fear for a moment, shifting her gaze away from the bigger Gem.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Yellow Diamond hissed. Amethyst's eyes widened a bit and she snapped her gaze with Yellow Diamond's as quick as she could. She never felt so scared in her life before…

"I - I come from a Kindergarten on planet Earth," she said, her voice shaking in terror. She watched as Yellow Diamond crossed her arms, squinting her eyes at her.

"I see…" Yellow Diamond replied, frowning firmly. "And you don't know anything about the Gems in Homeworld?"

The purple Gem swallowed in nervousness. _Pearl and Garnet do_. "No…" she replied, holding her hands in front of her. They felt cold to the touch as she pressed them together. God, she was very scared.

Yellow Diamond huffed. "No wonder Bloodstone and Moonstone brought you here. And what about that other Gem named...Steven? There are _no _gemstones in existence that are called 'Steven'."

_I can't tell her that he has a Rose Quartz Gem. I can't! She'll find out he's Rose. What do I say? _

"He decided to name himself Steven I guess…" She tried, wincing at her own statement.

Yellow Diamond narrowed her eyes. After a long moment of silence between the two, she said, "Do you know what happens to Gems who were never discovered before? Or at least should I say...Gems who come from the _Kindergarten_?"

Amethyst felt as if she fell into a bottomless pit filled with lurking shadows. She stepped back warily, the sudden instinct of running away hitting her.

But before she could make a break for it, Yellow Diamond lunged forward and grabbed her arm harshly, yanking her back toward her. She grinned at the purple Gem, who was trying to escape.

"_LET ME GO!_" Amethyst screeched, attempting to raise her legs high enough to kick the bigger Gem in the side or chest. Chuckling, Yellow Diamond brought the dangling Gem to the opposite side of the room, halting near a huge system of devices and Gem technology.

"Stop trying to escape. Look at you, such an embarrassment. Even one of our other Earth Gems would be able to at least escape from _my _clutches," the yellow Gem growled, tightening her hold on Amethyst's arm, to which she cried out in pain.

The purple Gem glanced to the side, noting the large screens of strange numbers and symbols connected to even larger bases. She gasped when she saw the big and sharp weapons collected in a strange looking basin, but it wasn't filled with water or any liquids. Next to the basin was a row of gem destabilizers, but every couple of them looked different in size, shape, and color. Amethyst had a feeling the purposes were different too.

Yellow Diamond dropped the purple Gem onto the hard floor. Amethyst quickly attempted to scramble away but halted in horror as a long sharp needle was thrown to the side, jamming itself into the direction where she was going to run toward to. Another one was now held inches apart from Amethyst's neck, holding her in place.

"Don't even try to flee, little one," the bigger Gem sneered, daring the purple Gem to move a muscle. Using her other hand, she pressed in strange letters and symbols onto one of the smaller screens, appearing in sync on the bigger screens.

Suddenly, a loud high-pitched screech echoed inside the room, to which Yellow Diamond had no reaction from. However, Amethyst was now screaming in pain, clutching the sides of her head as she tried to block out the dreadful waves of sounds. She rolled over to the side, crying out in agony as she gripped her hair, holding it hard. Gritting her teeth hard, she got a glimpse at Yellow Diamond, who was grinning down at her.

"Now you'll learn your lesson," Yellow Diamond stated firmly, her grin widening as she noticed a spark of crimson light flash in the purple Gem's eyes. Amethyst shook her head, her eyes painfully squeezed shut as she struggled to stand up. The noise suddenly increased, causing her to scream louder in anguish, tears springing to her eyes as she thrashed around on the floor, panting hard, her body twitching. She started to see colors in her vision, but then they started fading into red colors.

Soon she went silent, her cries drowning out into silence. Her eyes were now completely glowing a bright red light, shining brightly. She slowly stood up, stumbling a bit as she did so. Then she turned around to face Yellow Diamond, her head lowered a bit.

"Good…" Yellow Diamond said, reaching down to lift Amethyst's chin, making her look at her.

"Now, listen to me, Amethyst. You are mine and mine only. You will do as I say. Now I have something special for you," she hissed quietly, pulling out a strange looking necklace and placing it around Amethyst's neck. At the center of the necklace was a white Diamond. "This symbol will remind you of who you side with: The Homeworld Gems."

Amethyst blinked, growling low. "Yes, that's right. You are an Earth Gem from the Kindergarten. And I've got the perfect plan for you," Yellow Diamond whispered, walking toward her 'Throne' chair. She sat down as Amethyst walked to the middle of the room, where she first was when she first came in.

An evil, sly smirk formed on Yellow Diamond's face. "Exterminate Steven, Bloodstone, Moonstone, and Celestine."


	4. Chapter 4

"Really? Oh my gosh, where are they?!" Celestine gasped happily, following Moonstone and Bloodstone down the hall.

"They're somewhere on this floor. Their cage should be on the right wall," Bloodstone sighed, gesturing to the wall that was located on their right. The three of them continued down the hallway, the torches on the walls illuminating their path. It was oddly quiet, as if the screams from earlier died down to complete silence. Moonstone _hated _the screams; she doubted Celestine would like them. A few moments the three Gems came to a stop in front of a cell.

"We're here," Moonstone said, glancing at Celestine, to which the other Gem headed up to the bars.

Inside, Steven was awake and he was staring wide eyed at the three of them, his heart beginning to pound in fear. _Amethyst, help! Where are you? Help, please! _He swallowed as he made eye contact with a Gem who neared the bars, smiling at him.

"Hello there," Celestine greeted warmly, eying him up and down to see his features. She'd never seen anything like him before. "Are you Steven?" She asked mildly. Steven blinked, confused at first, but subtly nodded, bringing his knees up to his chest.

"Alright! But there's no need to be scared. I won't hurt you. _We _won't hurt you," the Gem continued nicely, to which Bloodstone scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"_Probably _won't hurt you," she corrected, and Moonstone nudged her gently on the side, giving her a look that said, '_Stop making things seem scarier than they already are_."

Celestine frowned at the sentence and then narrowed her eyes, glancing around the cage Steven was in as if looking for something. "Wasn't there supposed to be another Gem…?" she asked in confusion. "Oooo, maybe she's camouflaged in here. Is she?"

Steven shook his head. "They...they took her away. She's gone, I don't know where she is. I'm worried for her…!" He answered. "She's my friend. Amethyst. My...uh...sister," he added in.

All three Gems outside the cell frowned in confusion.

"Gems don't have siblings. That's odd," Bloodstone muttered, glancing at the young boy, narrowing her eyes. But before she could get any more suspicious, Celestine started talking.

"I'm sure they just grew up together and he viewed her as a family member," Celestine stated, blinking at Steven.

"But-" Steven started, but he caught Moonstone making a weird gesture to her neck, as if she was gonna slice it, and she was giving him a stern look as if saying, '_Don't say it, don't say it!_'

He blinked in confusion. What? It seemed like she didn't want him to explain any further about him seeing Amethyst as a 'sister'. Odd. But he obeyed and didn't speak any further.

"Maybe Yellow Diamond…" Moonstone started, but quickly trailed off, a sickening feeling rising in the back of her throat. _Oh god, no. If she's there and she's being used for that purpose, then Steven isn't going to see her anymore. _

"Maybe Yellow Diamond…?" Bloodstone curiously said, glancing at her. The other Gem glanced at her, giving her a somewhat worried look. The red Gem frowned for a moment and paused, realizing what she meant. "Oh…" she said in realization, raising an eyebrow at Steven.

"That ain't good," the red Gem added, to which Celestine glanced at her.

"What's not good?" Celestine questioned.

"Don't worry about it," Moonstone sighed, leaning back against the rocky wall.

"Is Amethyst going to be alright? When is she gonna come back?" Steven asked in worry, blinking at all three of them. Moonstone winced. _He had to ask that question, didn't he? _she thought miserably. _And we __**had **__to bring them here? Wow. I gotta learn how to be in charge of things around here_, she thought as she shot a glance at Bloodstone, who now looked bored.

"I don't know the answers to those questions," Bloodstone sighed, shrugging.

_**Hissssssssssss**_.

All four Gems froze as they heard a _hissing _noise. The three Gems outside Steven's cell glanced to their left, their eyes widening as they saw a purple Gem.

Amethyst was standing there, her eyes vibrating a deep bright sizzling red, and it was hard to tell specifically whom she was glaring at. She held her Energy Whip weapon in one hand, which laid on the ground like a snake. Then she lunged toward the Gems, snarling angrily.


End file.
